


Candied Apples

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: George uses caramel apples to win over his lady.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 51
Collections: Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	Candied Apples

"George, come on!" Fred urged as they left the fall festival they had stumbled upon. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming! I reckoned the family might like to taste these apples. They're delicious! Almost better than Mum's!" He replied, grabbing one that looked particularly juicy. 

"Don't let her hear you say that!,” Fred chuckled merrily. “C'mon mate! It's almost midnight, hurry up!" 

Taking off at a clumsy run, George followed his twin brother through the sea of people. Their portkey was set to depart at midnight, so if they were going to make it home, he needed to speed up. 

With moments to spare, Fred and George reached the portkey, stuffed their pockets full of apples and grabbed it before they went spiraling into cosmos.

Shortly after midnight, they touched down on the floor of the forest that surrounded the Burrow. It was so dark, neither twin could see their hand in front of their face, the trees were looming menacing monsters in the black void. Traipsing in the general direction of the house, the two brothers giggled with glee at their delicious surprise. George, however, had picked up an extra special apple, just for the girl of his dreams. She reminded him a bit like an apple, now that he thought about it - sweet as can be with a tart side when you prickled her nerves. She was the girl with hair the color of liquid caramel and a heart as sweet as apple juice. 

When they entered the house, she was sitting on the sofa - talking to his sister- with a cup of hot cocoa clenched between her slender fingers. A small smile was present in the curve of her lips. Hearing the door shut, she popped her head up and the smile grew, as she noticed the treats in the twins' hands. 

"Oh! Caramel apples, my favorite. May I have one?" She asked, standing and walking over to George, who nodded. 

Handing it to her, he smiled. He watched intently as she took a big bite. Moaning at the taste of her favorite treat, she looked back at him and 

"Happy Halloween, George." 

"Happy Halloween, Hermione," he began, nervousness bubbling in his belly. If he didn't act now, he might lose his nerve. "Say, would you like to go out sometime?" 

Hermione nearly choked on the apple. 

"What?" 

George patted her back gently and waited before he continued. 

"Would you...like to go out sometime?" 

He reached for her hand and held it.

"Really?" 

He nodded, shifting closer to her. A blush colored Hermione's cheeks. 

"I'd be honored." 

A victorious smile graced his lips. 

"Excellent." 

A few weeks later, Hermione's flat was alive with activity as she prepared to go on their first date. Ginny and Luna had come over, the latter to offer moral support, whilst the former commandeered Hermione's closet in search of the perfect outfit. 

"So, we like the jeans with the grey poncho and the white long sleeved blouse?" Hermione asked, fiddling with her tight, loose curls. 

Ginny stood back from the mirror and nodded approvingly.

"Leave your hair down and curly, pair this with a cute pair of booties, you're all set to knock my brother right out of his socks," Ginny answered. 

Hermione blushed and looked at herself in the mirror sheepishly. 

"I hope so." 

A few hours later, her floo roared to life. 

"Hermione, I'm here." His voice made the butterflies in her belly start flying. She shook her head at her nervousness. This was George, after all. They'd spent many holidays together and had been friends for years. To be nervous was ridiculous.

"One moment! I'll be right there." 

He took her to a little known corner of muggle London. They took a leisurely stroll through the streets - whilst drinking hot cocoa and eating candied caramel apples. They spent hours learning things about each either that Ron had often inhibited them from learning. 

"So, you're smarter than what you appear?" Hermione asked, sipping on her cocoa, staring up at him. George nodded. 

"It was just easier to be the class clowns. Professors like Snape would have graded us unfairly either way, so we put our talents to other uses." 

Hours passed, and at the end of the evening, George pulled her away from the lights and the busy streets, to a small clearing under an apple tree. Her face was flushed from either the cold or maybe something else, and George thought her to be exponentially beautiful. Her eyes were bright and happy, and her hair was in its usual chaotic mess from the assault it had taken from the breeze.

"I'd really like to kiss you, Hermione," he confessed. 

Hermione smiled and buried her face in his chest for a moment, gathering her thoughts. 

"I would really like that," she replied, tipping her face towards his. 

He bent down and captured her lips with his sweetly, wrapping her in his arms tight as he deepened the intensity of the kiss. Her lips tasted of caramel apples and it made George want to kiss her even more. 

Pulling away, breathless, George asked…

"Hermione, would you consider, being my girlfriend?" 

Kissing his lips again briefly, she nodded. 

"Yes." 

-Three Years Later-

"Why tonight? We never go out on Thursdays," Hermione paced around she and George's flat thinking out loud while Ginny lounged lazily on her sofa, sans the now Mrs. Luna Weasley, flipping through the channels on the tellie. Without looking up, Ginny shook her head. 

"Maybe he just wanted to surprise you. Merlin knows how hard such a thing is to do, but kudos to my brother for trying. What time did he say he wanted you to meet him?" 

Hermione fiddled with the neckline of her orange jumper, as nerves took over. 

"Eight, at The Broom Cupboard, of all places. I mean, a sports pub? Really? I am the least sporty woman in the world, and he wants to go to a sports pub for some surprise date. Ginny, honestly, what does he have up his sleeve?" 

Hermione asked, referencing the establishment that Blaise Zabini had opened up at the end of Diagon Alley. 

Ginny shrugged. 

"I honestly, whole heartedly, haven't the foggiest idea what my most mischievous brother is up to. I do, however, know you're going to hit the ceiling when you find out." 

Hermione turned on her heel to stare at her friend, aghast. 

"So you DO know!" 

Ginny met her gaze and chuckled. 

"I've been sworn to secrecy, Mia. Even if I wanted to ruin the surprise, I can't. George would have my head." 

"Pray tell, Gin, just where do your loyalties lie?" Hermione teased. 

"With me not getting decapitated!" 

An hour later, Hermione was standing outside of the Broom Cupboard, wondering where in the name of Godric Gryffindor her boyfriend was. Just as she was about to step inside the trashy men's establishment, a pair of hands obstructed her vision. 

"Hello love." George's voice rang out. 

"George, what's going on, what are we doing here?" 

"It's easier to get a portkey in Diagon, come on. I think you'll like my surprise." 

Uncovering her eyes in exchange for holding her hand, he led her toward the store he and his brother, Ron, ran. Pushing the door open wide, he led her inside. 

"Why do we need a port key?" She asked. 

"You'll see," he replied.

He grabbed a dusty rag off the counter, and handed it to her. She took it and in a moment she felt herself begin to spin. 

When they surfaced, she noticed they were in a patch of forest, lit up by twinkle lights. No one was around but laughter and music could be heard in the distance. 

"George," Hermione began, worry beginning to quiver into her voice, "Where are we?" 

"Do you remember when I asked you on our first date, where Fred and I had been?" He answered cryptically.

Hermione nodded. 

"A fall festival, in the muggle world. You told me all about it after you gave me my caramel apple." 

Smiling, George shook his head. With a flourish of his wrist, a caramel apple appeared beside two mugs of hot cocoa. Closing the small distance between he and his girlfriend, he offered her the treat. 

"Here, take a bite." 

Hermione did as bade and bit eagerly into the sweet treat. When her teeth met the core, she pulled back. 

"George, what in the name of Merlin…" she was shocked when she realized what she had bitten into. 

At the center of the caramel apple, was a diamond ring, set in a shining silver band. When she peeled her eyes from the ring, they met George, kneeling in the snow, with a grin so wide you'd thought he'd won the Quidditch Cup. 

"Mia, Will you marry me?" He asked. 

Hermione's eyes got large as saucers and her heart skipped a beat as she took the ring from the center of the apple. 

"Are you serious?" She was gobsmacked. 

"As a heart attack," he joked. 

"Of course!" She squealed as he stood up. 

Taking the ring from her, he placed it on her finger and wrapped her in a warm hug. 

"I love you, Hermione," he said, staring down into her beautiful eyes. 

"I love you too, George." 

"So, were you surprised?" He asked after a moment. 

"Of course I was! Here I thought you'd actually wanted to take me to a sports pub for a date!"

George laughed as he reached for her hand, letting their fingers meld together perfectly. 

"I may have taken a few Bludgers to the head, Love, but I'm no idiot." 

"Good to know."


End file.
